Misery Loves Company
by Lulu the Brave
Summary: On the day of his mother's funeral, Toby Cavanaugh's best friend leaves Rosewood only to return six years later with knowledge of what has happened, is happening, and why. She knows everything and yet she says nothing. Will the two reconnect? Only time will tell. AU.
1. Prologue

"_Sometimes people only stay in our lives for a certain period of time because they're only needed for so long. Even though you may think it's unfair, it's reasonable and true. But if you need them again, they might return."_

* * *

**October 27th, 2007**

**Rosewood, PA**

Bristole's heart sank as she stood behind the boy that she had grown up with while he kneeled on his knees and cried in front of freshly covered grave. On the gravestone, the letters read, "_Marion Cavanaugh Loving mother" _in all capital letters_. _The boy in question was her best friend, Toby Cavanaugh. For someone who usually knew exactly what to say, she was at a loss for words. Instead, she placed her hand on his shoulder to let him that she was there, but she wasn't really going to be for much longer. No, instead her parents were telling everyone that they were moving even though the only place Bristole was going was Radley Sanitarium, the place that her best friend's mother had committed suicide in.

Why her parents felt the need to send her now was a mystery and the only person that she felt needed to know that she was leaving, but not where she was going because her parents felt they must continue to keep up appearances even after leaving, was the boy that had already lost one important female in his life. And she was sure he wasn't ready to lose another. So, she crouched down next to him, her loosely tied hair cascading around her face in a black mass as the hair tie fell to the ground. "Toby…"

"Why did she-"

Bristole didn't allow him to finish his sentence, she'd heard the words so many times prior to the funeral that she need not to hear them again. She loathed repeats, "I'm leaving town tonight. I have to, I've no choice. I am so sorry." At the words that had just left his best friend's mouth, Toby turned to face her with a confused expression that she could read so clearly, "I can't tell you where or why, but I don't want to. I'm sorry, I'm _so _sorry." Before she could finish the last words, his arms were around her in a tight embrace and the only word that she could make out from his mumbles were 'I'll miss you.' And she replied, "The feeling's mutual."

Those were the last words they said to each other before being torn apart.


	2. Author's Note 1

**Hey guys! Uber sorry for not having an actual chapter yet but I'm still trying to figure out how long the Bristole vs. Toby fight should continue before ending the chapter. And yes, there ****_is _****a fight. After all, she did leave on the day of his mother's funeral! Anyway, I need your guys' help! I want to know if you think it would be good or bad for Bristole and Toby to become a thing or for Bristole to become the third wheel with the whole Spobyness of it all. And ****_yes_**** there will be Spoby either way. I just cannot resist. Also, thank you for your lovely reviews and for following the story. I honestly except zero of everything on this.**

* * *

**WHAT TO LOOK FORWARD TO IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTER**

**-Bristole's return to Rosewood**

**-Bristole vs. Toby**

**-Some of what Bristole knows**

**-A little bit of backstory**

* * *

**Also, don't expect these between each chapter, I've just been crazy busy with school and whatnot.**


	3. Returning

_"Leaving someone you love only hurts more when you come back when they've moved on."_

**October 27th, 2013**

**Rosewood, PA**

A yellow taxi pulled up in front of the Brew. The sun was beating down on the small town, something that rarely happened at a time like this, and everyone was staying inside to keep cool. But all heads turned inside of the coffee shop as a girl stepped out of the stopped cab. Her hair fell halfway down her back, black like a shadow, black sunglasses masked her eyes and a hat covered the top of her head. Despite the heat, she wore a black jacket over an identically coloured tank top. To top it all off, she wore dark skinny jeans that clung to her long legs and combat boots that looked extremely worn. A black bag was slung over her shoulder as she walked into the coffee shop. Even though her face was practically covered, everyone recognised who it was just by the way she walked: Bristole Peters. The girl who disappeared from the world. The one that everyone knew in one way or another.

All eyes followed her everyone movement as she made her way to the front of the line without apologising and asking the barista, "Do you mind telling me where I could find Toby Cavanaugh?" The barista pointed to a boy who sat in the corner of the most popular hangout in town and Bristole's eyes followed to see her old friend, who had been watching like everyone else, frozen in his seat wide-eyed with a cup of coffee halfway from his lips. Bristole turned back to the barista with a smile, "Thanks, you're a doll." As she made her way to the back, the dark-haired female picked up a watcher's coffee and a napkin. Upon sitting down across from Toby, she wiped the rim of the cup with the napkin where the stranger's lips had been before taking a sip of the hot liquid. "Hello."

Toby stared with his mouth open at the girl who was proceeding to take off her sunglasses and hat to reveal her piercing green eyes and pinned back hair. Even six years later, she had continued to pin her hair so that it swooped backwards. Finally, he spoke, "What are you doing here?"

At those words, Bristole sighed. Of course her friend would have questions. She saw the anger in his eyes, eyes that looked just as angry as the day she left. Though she knew he was sad on that day and he didn't want to show his anger at towards her when she broke the news at the worst of times, she saw it in his eyes. "I'm here because I thought I ought to come back. After all, I'm eighteen now. I can do as I please, can I not?"

"Not exactly. You can't steal somebody's coffee, you can't just walk to the front of line without so much as an apology. You can't just come here and not expect me to be angry." Toby's tone was as sharp as a razor. His friend looked straight faced, though. As if nothing had happened. "After all, you left for six years old. Not to mention, you left on the day of my mother's funeral. While I was sobbing at her grave."

"And I did not wish to do something so cruel, but I had to. It was either said it then or never at all. And you would be left with more unanswered questions. Like why I just disappeared without a word." Bristole stayed calm despite wanting to throw the hot liquid in the cup before her onto the opposing. She had learned to control her anger while she was gone. An eyebrow raised as she spoke, "You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

The opposition stared at his cup for a moment, his eyes sad before he looked up and answered her question, "Of course I wouldn't want that. But _then_, Bristole? Why not the week before. When everything was _okay?"_

"Because I didn't know, Toby!" Bristole shouted, the entirety of the shop turning to watch. "I knew that I was leaving literally a minute before I told you! You were the first _and only_ person that I told! Everyone else thought that I just disappeared! And they had every right to. But you knew that I was leaving that day and you were the only one I wanted to know!"

This caused Toby be taken aback, his shoulders hit the back of the chair and he stared at her for a moment before shouting back, "Then just go! And don't look back! Because nobody wants you hear anymore!"

It had escalated much quicker than Bristole had anticipated and his words hit her like a cinder block. Or a hurricane. It felt like someone had reached into her chest and just _crushed_ the small remaining pieces of her heart. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she wasn't giving him the satisfaction. So, she stood up, the chair she was sitting almost falling over from her speed, and leaned over the table so that she was merely inches away from his face, "I know what _really _happened to your mother." It was a hiss, a challenging hiss that echoed in Toby's ears like he was in a gigantic cave with walls around. He was speechless and his jaw fell slack as he stared at her. But Bristole didn't elaborate. Instead, she took the cup of stolen coffee, walked away from the table, stopped in front of the victim of the theft, and poured the remaining contents of the scalding liquid onto his head, "You can have your coffee back now. I'm finished here." And with those final words, she left a confused teenager and an angry costumer behind in the most popular coffee shop in town.

* * *

Bristole had run all the way back to her old house, which nobody was living in now. She knew because last year it been foreclosed because the previous were fools. Or so she thought of them as fools. The door opened with ease and she ran to her old bedroom which was completely empty despite the mural that she had painted on it so long ago. And she was surprised that it was still on there. It was only logical for someone to paint over something so personal. It was a timeline, really, of all of her favourite childhood memories. From the day she remembered meeting Toby to the day the last happy day she had when she was ten years old. Her knees buckled as she sobbed and she fell to her knees in front of the mural that she had so tediously painted so long ago. It was the only thing still really intact. Everything else was in shambles. Her sobs filled the silent and empty room.

But Bristole wasn't alone, Toby had followed and he silently watched as his best friend sobbed in front of the mural that was full of _his _favourite childhood memories, as well.


	4. Dreams

_"Worlds collide in your head. And sometimes, you just don't know what to believe anymore."_

_She was falling. Falling down a deep, dark, and black hole. No, tunnel. No, slide? It was too dark to tell what anything was, really. But she had a good idea where she was. Somewhere she did not want to be. It felt like she was Alice. This was always how her dreams started. Except not really, but from she could remember of her dreams, they started with falling down a dark hole. What she found at the bottom was always different. As she landed, a room that was all too familiar appeared. The Cavanaugh house used to be her favourite place, but now it was just horror. She looked around, it looked like it did so many years ago. Was this a memory or…? All of sudden, the ghost of Marion Cavanaugh appeared in front of her. She was screaming, causing a black cloud to billow behind the girl as the shouts towards her echoed throughout the presumably empty house, "__**I thought you were good for him! You broke his heart, you **__**bitch**__**! When I left, I thought I left him good hands. I relied on you to keep my son safe! And on the day of my funeral you left without telling him where you went! And you wonder why he hates you! You left him without the most important people in his life! I am ashamed, Bristole. Of what you did and what you've become. Go back to where you came from. Because **__**nobody wants you here!**__" _

Bristole awoke from the dream, correction: _nightmare_, with tears streaming down her face. The bed she was in was unfamiliar, along with the room. How had she gotten there and where was she? But no matter the location, she continued to cry. Maybe she was just a burden to the people she loved the most now. Maybe they really _did_ want her gone. _Forever_. And where did she come from? Rosewood, but as she thought, she realised. His mother had meant Radley. The very place where she had died. Oh, the irony of the situation. Toby had lost his favourite people to Radley Sanitarium. But only one came back. As Bristole thought and sobbed, she covered her face with her hands as a black curtain covered her face. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall on rocks. It dripped onto the comforter that smelled familiar, more familiar than anything else in the room. Why did she find the scent so familiar?

Then footsteps sounded and the door opened. Bristole looked up from her hands and saw blue eyes watching her carefully. Naturally, she stared back. It was almost like a scene from a movie. Where the crazy person stares intensely at the sane one. But instead of Toby being scared and leaving, he sat down on the edge of the bed where Bristole sat and she laid her head on his lap, tears still streaming down her face. And the male didn't ask a question, but simply comforted her. Though he was a year older, Bristole had always seen him as the older brother that she had always wanted. She may have had two older brothers, but neither of them took care of her like Toby did. Because he actually cared, he knew what she felt and he was empathetic. He _understood_.

But the touching brother-sister-like moment was shattered when another female walked through the open bedroom door. She had even made a sound when entering the loft, something that should have happened. So when someone cleared their throat from the doorway, the pair looked up. And there she stood: Spencer Hastings, "I heard the all-knowing was back in town, but I never thought she'd be cuddling with _my boyfriend." _The second female made sure to emphasize the last two words as she crossed her arms.

Bristole quickly wiped her tears and stood. The last thing she wanted was to fight with her best friend's girlfriend. "I-It's not what it looks like, I promise." Her dark hair was tangled and messy from sleeping and crying, her face was paler than normal, and her clothing was scrunched and wrinkled in awkward places after sleeping in them. Honestly, she had no idea what _it_ looked like, or what she looked like.

"I'm sure. You didn't just waltz into Rosewood and ask for Toby by name. Then come to his loft and cuddle with him."

"Spencer…" Toby was now standing between the two girls so that they wouldn't fight, but to no avail.

"No, let her think such things, Toby. After all, I just _love _to ruin people's lives, right?" Bristole's eyebrows raised as her arms too crossed. Her insecurities were coming out in sarcastic ways, a defence mechanism that she had learned at a young age. If you spoke in one tone, but meant something else completely, nobody would notice.

"Oh, yes. He was in a right state when I got to know him. Because after you left, there was no longer the balance of good and evil. Alison became leader of everything. I can't imagine how you must feel about knowing such information."

But Bristole knew. She knew it all. Every piece of information. Mona Vanderwaal was behind the times compared to Bristole. And Bristole did her research in a much more sophisticated way. Of course, she was not on any side. "Darling, I'm _still_ the all-knowing. Besides Toby offered to let me stay here as I had nowhere to go." It wasn't completely true, but she had created her fair share of lies, as well. In reality, she had fallen asleep at her abandoned childhood home and Toby took it upon himself to make sure she was safe.

"Please, that's just because he wants to know what-"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Toby raised his voice at last, he had been trying to put in his two cents the entire time. But jealously raged through the pair of females and he could sense it.

Bristole's mouth instantly closed and she grabbed her bag from the nightstand, "I should go. I'm not wanted, you've made that _very _clear." And it was true, the two of them had shown feelings against her and she was not prepared for such things. She didn't even know _what_ she was prepared for anymore. Things just sort of happened whether or not she was ready.

As the youngest of the three started out the door, the eldest grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks. Toby was strong, but so was Bristole. It ultimately cancelled out and she broke free of his grip, but she didn't continue to walking. "Don't go. Not again." Bristole could see the hurt in his eyes, the way they fell slightly at the corners and his voice was soft. He was practically begging for her to stay even though the day prior he told to her leave in anger. Bristole simply nodded, but she walked into the living room to stay out of the couple's way while they discussed things that the green-eyed shadow already knew.


	5. Author's Note 2

Alright guys, there's over 400 views on this story and only 2 reviews! Make reviews, please. If you love it, tell me. If you hate it, tell me. IF you want to see something happen, _tell me_. I want to know your thoughts and opinions. It's all I ask!

I'm even posting this on an irregular update day just to say it! So you better believe this is important to me.


	6. Secrets

_"I don't have a side. I have a reason. And whether or not that reason corresponds with yours is a different story."_

It had been four hours since Bristole was exiled to the couch in the sitting room of the loft and there was no way that two people, that were a couple, could simply talk for that long. And this was thinking of someone who talked nonstop. With a deep sigh, Bristole stood and opened the door of Toby's bedroom. Only to find something she most definitely _did not_ want to see. The couple stopped what they were doing and all of them exchanged horrified expressions as they realised what was happening in that moment. Within seconds, the youngest closed the door and grabbed her bag from the floor before leaving the loft.

Bristole had changed her clothing three hours prior and brushed out her hair so that she looked presentable in public. As soon as she exited the building, her face was hit with cool autumn air of the day. She started down the sidewalk as she tried to rid the memory of her best friend and his girlfriend having fun in the bedroom from her mind. Just as she passed the park, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_New Message: Unknown_

_Looks like you've got some competition, I wonder what the crazy will do this time…_

_Kisses_

_-A_

All colour drained from her face as she stopped to read the message. Bristole had escaped getting –A messages for about three years, but now they were coming back. Which was very bad. She had many encounters with other people that had to with the A-team and what happened to Alison. The only reason she was looking into these things was because she wanted to keep these people away from the people that she loved. Bristole was notorious for never choosing a side but her own. But now, the A-team was fighting back. Harder than ever before. If the liars thought they had it bad, Bristole had it ten times worse. Her secrets were deeper, darker, and more numerous. People called her the 'good Alison' because she knew everyone's secrets and stories yet nobody knew hers, but she wasn't one to tell or use it against the person.

By now, Bristole had started walking again so not to show that she was bothered by the message. The path she was on was unknown, but when she finally realised where she was, her heart nearly stopped. It truly was amazing how much the subconscious controlled the human body.

* * *

"I told you she would walk in on us!" Spencer nearly screamed at her boyfriend as he sat next to her on the bed without clothes on.

"Spencer, stop. Please."

"Ever since she came back, nothing good has happened. We can't even-"

"What do you have against her?" Toby turned to look at the angry female with his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed. He hadn't seen her so angry since… ever, actually. He'd never seen her so angry. Not even when she found out about him being on the A-team. Bristole was still best friend, he still trusted her.

"You wouldn't believe me, you practically worship her." Spencer's teeth were gritted, her jaw clenched, and she was gripping the bed sheets angrily.

"I don't _worship_ anybody. Just tell me why you hate her. She is my best friend after all."

"You have no idea, do you? My God, she really _did_ know how to keep secrets…"


	7. Author's Note 3

I apologise for not posting an update for two weeks. I've been very busy with school and competitions and so much stuff. I have moved the update day to Saturday and I will have a new chapter this Saturday.

Things you will see in this chapter:

-More Spoby, like _Spoby Spoby_

-Flashbacks

-Bristole's dirty little secrets

-What relations Bristole has to the liars and other locals


	8. Memories

_"Memories are haunting. They chill you to the bone and leave grasping for what could have been, what should have been, what was."_

**October 27th, 2006**

**Rosewood, PA**

_ Tick._

**Tock.**

_Tick._

** Tock.**

The clock on Bristole's necklace ticked as it kept track of time. Though she had no need to keep track of time for much longer. The items she needed were in her hand, but she made sure of it one final time. After carefully checking the contents of her hand, Bristole continued walking through the woods slowly as the full moon shone on the path and the fog settled around her. Shadows of trees, birds, and the world tangled and towered above and about her. Her small hands shook as she realised what she was doing, but she thought it was worth it. Worth the pain and the loss to get rid of all her troubles.

Bristole had figured tonight would be a good night. Full moon and before Halloween. It would take three days, at the most, for somebody to find this. Hopefully. The young female had been looking for the perfect spot for the past week and only the day prior did she find it. A tall tree, but not too tall. Tall enough for her to touch the lowest branch with the tip of her fingers, but not short enough for her to wrap her hand around said branch.

As she stood staring at the tree, Bristole's heart pounded in her chest. If anyone were around, she was sure they'd be able to hear her from a mile away. But everyone was at home, sleeping, preparing for Halloween, enjoying life, being normal… Normal. Bristole had never known 'normal.' What was it supposed to be? Her parents never cared for her, they just threw things at her to make her shut up. And then they would pretend to care in public. Her only friend was a lonely guy who had problems just like she did. When she went to school, she had to be watching at all times, her brothers teased her and fought her, she had bruises from their antics; and to top it all off: nobody wanted to help her. She was the helper, but she never got the help in return.

Making sure she was alone, the shadow turned to scan the area one last time before unravelling the rope that was around her shoulder. With one toss, Bristole threw the rope over the low branch and took one end in her hand. Quickly, she made a noose. It was the best noose she had ever made after her father taught her how to tie ropes. Within seconds, everything was set up. A noose on the lowest lying branch, a small chair, and a note.

Stepping on top of the chair and taking a deep breath, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and wrapped the rope around her neck. Freedom was the only thing she could think about. Freedom from the terrible life that she had always known, that she had tried to forget. Maybe, everything would be better for the people that blamed her for the things that happened. She pulled the rope a little to make sure it would in fact work and with that she drop from the chair.

But she wasn't alone. When she fell, someone caught her. Her eyes were closed for a few seconds before she looked at the person who had ruined her plans: _Daniel Cavanaugh._

* * *

**October 27th, 2013**

**Rosewood, PA**

"Aria was walking down the street on her way to a rendezvous with Fitz and a girl ran into her. She said she was running down the street like she was in a hurry. Like somebody was chasing her. And sure enough, somebody in a black hoodie was following behind her. Apparently, she couldn't see their faces at first, but she thought she had recognised the girl. So, she followed."

"Wait, hold up. I don't understand. Are you trying to say that Bristole was in Rosewood a year after Alison went missing?" Toby interrupted as he stared at his girlfriend.

"Don't interrupt me." Spencer scolded, "Anyway, Aria followed after the pair and the girl had broken off into an alley that she didn't know existed. The girl's pursuer gave up and just ran on past. Aria went after her silently and she said that the way she was running was far too familiar. Without thinking, she touched her shoulder. And it was Bristole who turned around…"

* * *

**October 27th, 2010**

**Rosewood, PA**

**(as told by Spencer Hastings)**

"What are you doing here?" Aria asked in a whisper.

Bristole's eyes had widened at her once friend, "That's irrelevant."

"It's hardly irrelevant. You disappeared three years ago and then Alison disappeared last year. I have a right to know why two of my best friends have 'gone missing.'"

"Just don't tell Toby that you saw me."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I'm not supposed to be here, you're not supposed to know."

"You were running down the street in the middle of the day."

"It's a backstreet, if you haven't noticed there were only three people on it."

"Whatever, why are you here?"

Bristole put her hand over Aria's mouth as she turned to be behind her, "Don't you hear that?" She whispered harshly into her ear, "People are watching. They're always watching. I suggest you stay out of this or you may not get to see your precious Fitz again. Turn back and forget this." Aria didn't get a chance to answer because Bristole disappeared and when Aria tried to find her again, she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**October 27th, 2013**

**Rosewood, PA**

"What are you trying to say, Spencer?" Toby asked incredulously, "That Bristole knows everything or something? How do I know you're not making this up?"

"I'm trying to say that she knows more than she lets on. And I wouldn't lie to you, Toby! You love Bristole more than you love me and I know it."

"That's not true, Spence. She disappeared when I was thirteen and I haven't seen her until today. You've been around when I've needed you most. And if what you say is true, I don't trust her anymore." Toby laid his hands on Spencer's cheek as he reassured her of his love.

Spencer smiled before leaning in and kissing him gently, "I love you." Toby nodded in response before kissing her back with his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around her neck and slowly, they returned to what they were doing before being interrupted by a professional liar.


End file.
